


It's Fine I PROMise

by saidno1ever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, F/F, F/M, Prom, Snapchat, now toriel is too, papyrus undyne and alphys are friendship goals, sans is always dabbing wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus sets his prom expectations a little too high, but it's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine I PROMise

When your brother told you he blew ninety dollars of his paycheck buying prom tickets for you, himself and his date you had been ecstatic... Well you were also a little concerned about where his priorities lie, but ecstatic none the less. 

Taping your prom ticket to your bedroom mirror had been exciting, shopping for tuxes and laughing about how small your brother was had been exciting, but as you stood in the dimly lit, sparsely populated building, you felt your excitement shrink down... just a little. 

Sans assured you that all the cool kids came fashionably late, that the place would be packed by nine o'clock and you had asked why. 

"Well, a lotta people wanna chow down before they get down, y'know?" 

You didn't really understand. There was catering at the prom and it was actually good catering. When Sans and Toriel weren't leading a small crowd on the dance floor, they were at the food table laughing with chaperones and munching on huge croissants. 

You danced a little, joining in for the Cuban Shuffle and another song that Toriel showed you the moves for, but other than that you did a lot of helpless wandering. Following your brother around the whole time sounded appealing, but he was currently the life of the party and it just felt like too many expectations. 

You felt a little... underwhelmed. 

You sit at a nicely decorated table and pull your phone out, joining the rest of the non-dancing crowd. For a moment you don't know what to do with this device, then your finger automatically taps Snapchat. You might as well. 

Of course Sans' story has the pictures the three of you took before prom as well as some videos of Toriel and his other friends dancing. You skip through a few, feeling somehow worse, then hesitate when a picture of Alphys pops up. It's Undyne's story now. She captioned the picture "w/ bae" followed by three hand symbols. 

The next picture is of a smorgasbord of large pepperoni pizzas and an angel emoji. The third picture is Undyne and Alphys posing with the game MarioKart Double Dash. The caption says "half the fam DOUBLE THE DASH". 

You sigh. A wave of tiredness washes over you as you skip through the rest of Undyne's story trying hard to ignore the picture captioned "WAS PROM RLY WORTH IT????". 

Suddenly you don't want to be here. 

You shrug off the black jacket that you were so excited to buy and drape it on the table. Your phone clock reads nine forty. 

"Papyrus!" 

Toriel suddenly appears behind you, scaring you out of your thoughts. 

"Yes!" 

"Sorry," She shouts over the music, "Sans and I are going to do senior walk-out, do you want to join us?" 

"What's that?" You shout back. 

"They call your name and you get to walk from one side of the room to another!" Toriel is laughing as she says this. 

You force yourself to smile a little, "Oh! Uh! No, thank you!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I am sure!" 

Toriel's smile falls a bit, "Well alright! Could you hold my purse then? I do not want to accidentally hit Sans in the face with it!" 

"Of course!" 

She hands you the small purple purse then thanks you again and disappears into the now huge crowd. There's a long line that loops behind a prop wall. You wonder if it has something to do with senior walk-out. 

\--- 

At ten o-clock, parents flood in, creating more lines and adjusting their cameras. The rest of the room joins them, forming a split crowd and the DJ lowers the volume of the music slightly. The ROTC students march to the entrance of the prop wall, doing a quick march and salute before a voice in a microphone announces the start of senior walk-out. 

You stand up and approach the edge of the crowd, holding Toriel's purse. You're nowhere near as short as Sans, but you're still pretty short. You find a good vantage point behind the foreign language teachers. 

The announcer begins reading off names and the owners of those names walk through the crowd, to the flashes of cameras and screams of the crowd. 

It feels like a long time before your brother and his date get called, by then you've made short talk about height problems with another student. She's nice. You've seen her in the halls before. 

When the announcer calls Toriel and Sans, you swear the walls tremble with how loud everyone screams.They're both laughing, and of course they pull two dabs in perfect unison. You get a few pictures and a video for Snapchat. You see why Toriel wanted you to hold her purse. Your brother barely reaches her shoulder. A dab would've swung her purse straight into his face. 

You can't help but chuckle at the thought. Sans would think it was hilarious. 

After they pass through, you lose interest in the rest of the walk. There's so many people in line, it would probably go on until ten thirty. 

You find Sans and Toriel snagging candy off one of the tables. Sans sees you first, 

"I was 'bout to come looking for you, Bro. We're gonna leave now, beat all the traffic and stuff." 

The amount of relief you feel is worrying. You smile at him while you hand Toriel her purse, "Ah okay. Let me get my jacket." 

"A'ight, hey, we'll be waiting outside. I'm burning up in here." 

"Oh, it's too hot? Should I leave?" Toriel asks with fake concern. 

You hear your brother burst out laughing as you make a beeline to the table. Your jacket is still there in a rumpled pile. You snatch it off then almost sprint out of the building. 

\-- 

Sans looses the game of rock, paper, scissors so he sits in the back of the car while Toriel drives and you take shotgun. He doesn't seem to mind, yanking off his bow tie, kicking off his shoes and sprawling across the cushions. 

"Hey, you guys wanna get Applebee's or something?" 

You kinda want to go home. 

"Applebee's? What are we? Fifteen?" Toriel scoffs, "If we're eating anywhere, it's going to be somewhere classy and mature... such as Chuckie Cheese's." 

"Hell yeah!" Sans cheers. 

"Actually," You glance at a passing street sign, "Could you drop me off at Undyne's?" 

\--- 

Undyne should really stop leaving her window cracked. You ease it open and slide into the wide area of her side-house. The girls are at the far end of the house, sharing a beanbag chair and partially hidden by the table of pizzas and soda. 

You could hear Undyne screaming from down the street. 

You tug off your bowtie as you walk up behind them, leaving it on the floor with your dress shoes. You stop directly behind them, take a deep breath and shriek. You're not sure, out of the three of you, who shrieks the loudest. 

Alphys goes tumbling to the carpet in a flurry of stutters and gasps, as Undyne leaps up to suplex you. You jump out of range, laughing uncontrollably. 

"You scared the crap out of us, you jerk!" 

"I know!" You gasp. 

Undyne can't stay mad at you. She joins in the laughter, as she yanks you into a violent noogie. Eventually Alphys pulls herself back onto the bag, relatively calm. 

"Hey Papyrus-s. Didn't exp-p-pect to s-s-see you here." 

Her confession is oddly comforting to hear. The tiredness had faded once Toriel let you out in front of the house. Now it's replaced by a warm blossoming feeling as Undyne squishes you between Alphys and herself on the beanbag chair. 

"I... have discovered that prom is... nice, but being with my friends is much nicer."


End file.
